One Big Mess
by Kuro49
Summary: Shizaya. You take me apart and I pull myself back together. It is one big trick but you can make a mess out of me.


After a happy ending for Get Close, I had to return to the dark side. And these are messed up people so I couldn't help but make them even worst. ;) I don't own anything.

XXX

**One Big Mess**

XXX

Izaya was washing the blood from the corner of his mouth.

His lips had spilt and his skin was swelling up in nasty shades of black and blue. The water stung with a refreshing clench and the washroom light flickered once then twice. His eyes caught a distinctive crack in the surface of the mirror, the jagged line cut across his face, splitting his mirror image into two painful halves. The walls were grim and grey.

The door pushed open, the usual creaking was gone with the flitting abuse.

What were the chances?

_Too slim. Too slim. _A voice had echoed in his head. But reality was too true. Too true indeed.

Izaya smiled, lips twisting in the reflecting mirror, cracked from their days.

"Good afternoon, Shizu-chan."

His eyes crinkled into crescent moons with the overly exaggerated grin he plastered over his face and it had to be fate.

Shizuo's blue uniform was sliced and ruined in numerous places, soft cuts against the flesh. His brown eyes shined in the flickering lights and the door swung close behind him. A whoosh and the air seemed to be sucked out of the room. Izaya took his last steady breath and then the red string tightened around his neck.

It was suffocating to accept the truth and it was lying bare against the ground. The light from outside cast a strange glow into their vision and it was hard to see clear.

He drew his blade.

On Raijin's grounds, it had been hate at first sight for them and on the night they abandoned the school that grew for something better, things had changed.

000

Shizuo walked over Izaya and turned on the tap.

The sound of fresh water lapped at Izaya's ragged breathing.

Harsh red diluted into pink against the dull silver and the black piping system swallowed it all up. It could have been early morning or late at night, the sky was a hollow pit of darkness and Izaya's cell phone vibrated against the wooden tabletop. There were no stars.

"Can you bring it over to me… Shizu-chan?"

He lay against the ground and the request was drifting away.

"Shut it, louse."

Shizuo made no move from the sink and the phone continued to vibrate in the dim room. The screen blinked an eerie blue, from on to off, it was reflecting a nasty glare off of the grim white tiles and the glow draped itself over Izaya's black lined figure stretched out on the floor.

Shizuo turned off the tap.

The water trickled down the drain.

And Izaya spoke up. There was a curl to his lips, both bruised and split.

"We made it a habit, Shizu-chan."

He crooned from the kitchen floor.

"…What are you talking about?"

Shizuo fisted a tablecloth; the words Izaya spoke were riddles to the truth. He had no intention to guess because it had always been hard to accept the truths Izaya kept to heart, a heart that was rotting from the roots.

"You always end up making a mess out of me."

There was a soft laugh that echoed against the bare walls.

000

Izaya turned around with a casual stance.

Leaning back against the sink, he watched as Shizuo took a step forward. From his back, he tightened his hold on his blade and his bloody lips curled into a steady grin.

"Look at what you did to me."

He lifted his shirt, the red t-shirt he always loved, showing off the bruises that were starting to surface along the too pale stretch of skin. Izaya hated the pain but if it came from Heiwajima Shizuo, he knew it was something special. And he continued in his rant, this time it was softer. Only, it was echoing off of the bathroom walls all the same.

"But I don't know if I really hate you or not, Shizu-chan."

"…Then you really are a masochist."

Izaya's lips widened as he caught another chance to mock Shizuo. "Look at you, Shizu-chan! How many years had it been? You finally learned such a big word!~"

Three seconds after he had spoken up, the words had bounced around the room and he was slammed against the tiled walls of the boy's bathroom on the third floor of Raijin. Tomorrow was their graduation ceremony, there was nobody left in school. But days and days after they would leave, they could never forget. Because it hadn't been vending machines at first.

No matter what they had hoped for, things always changed and they were no different.

Leaning forward, the shimmering red in his eyes was caught by the light of the room.

"So show me how much I should really hate you."

He coaxed the actions from Shizuo.

"You're sick, Izaya."

And he had gotten exactly what he had intended to get.

Only it had hurt so much more than he had imagined.

000

Shizuo didn't turn back as he lit up a cigarette.

The smell of nicotine wrapped itself around the two and the heavy scent of copper was diminishing. Izaya lifted his head from the floor; there was a twinkle in his eyes that could not be dulled down and he made it a habit to remind Shizuo of everything that concerned him, him as in himself of course.

"There is blood on your neck. _My_ blood is on your neck."

The emphasis did not go unnoticed; Shizuo let out a contained growl and wiped the red of Izaya's blood from his neck on to the black of his pants. Izaya smirked and sat up. There was pain to everything that he did because when the beatings crossed the line of keep out and stay back, physical became intimately physical.

"You know, Shizu-chan."

He waited until the other had turned to look at him, insisted until they were on the same pace again. And when he did, Izaya picked himself from the ground and he was swaying on his own two feet.

"Our last day at Raijin. The boy's bathroom. It was all me."

He pointed at him with his silver blade.

There was silence that caught them on each end.

Izaya waited with all his expectations.

And Shizuo cast him a short glance. He didn't want to know what Izaya had accomplished in the end. Shizuo did not bring himself back to the past and he did not relish in what each of them had done as a result of that day.

And then he turned around with a glare in his dark brown eyes.

"I don't want to see your face by the time I wake up."

Izaya chuckled as Shizuo disappeared into the next room, only the distaste was boring straight into Shizuo's retreating back. The red string bit against the skin of his neck and the light was a simple bulb that was glowing a horrid white around him.

His laughter escalated.

But his eyes were dead for Shizuo.

Everything that had grown around them since that day came tumbling down.

"…Have fun cleaning my dried blood from your kitchen floor, Shizu-chan."

He spat red and smeared bloody handprints everywhere he could touch.

They could never return to the way they were.

Because it had just been one big trick in the end.

And Izaya's intention was left bare for all to see.

XXX Kuro

Explanation: It could have just been Izaya getting brutally beat up (in which I clutch my heart in pain) or it could be they could have been, you know, doing some really fucked up (or blood-drenched kinky) XXX (in which I shake my head at them.) I feel guilty all the same. D:


End file.
